Madness and torture
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: UA de "Snow Bored". Dedicado a MontanaHatsune92, RCurrent y a aquellos en esa parte del fandom que odiaron el capitulo. M por violencia y demas cosas.


**Este fic lo hago con el proposito de sacarles una sonrisa y sentimientos de satisfaccion a aquellos en la parte del fandom que detestaron el capitulo "Snow bored". Lo digo porque a todos nos hirbio la sangre ver como Lisa "torturo" a su familia tras mostrarles un dia divertido de nieve y ella les paga queriendo mas nieve todos los dias pero torturandolos lanzandoles bolas enormes sin piedad. (No importaba en donde se escondiesen ella siempre los encontraba no importaba que) Cuando en realidad no se trato mas que de un teatro fingido en lo mas profesional para que pudiese volver a estudiar en la universidad junto con sus amigos de la NASA, En Houston, en el estado de Texas. (De haber sido yo en esa situacion la hubiese encerrado en un refrigerador bien frio hasta que su locura pasase). Pero si alguien que trabaja con la NASA haria algo asi terminaria en una prision de maxima seguridad de por vida por pensar que seria un peligro para la sociedad si estuviese en libertad.**

 **Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi compa MontanaHatsune92 por haber odiado tanto este capitulo como yo (Tambien por que su otro fic de NSL llamado "Winter has come for the Loud House" fue la "fuente" de inspiracion para esto) asi como A RCurrent por esperar ver algo que no sea un AU de NSL (Aunque le agregue elementos para poder darle mas drama, suspenso, sangre, rabia, rencor y venganza por lo que Lisa tuvo que pasar tras lo del dia de nieve y que de no haber sido por sus compañeros de la NASA hubieran sido "infinitos").**

 **Saludos a RCurrent y MontanaHatsune92.**

 **Loud House le pertenece a Nick.**

 **"Madness and torture"**

 **.**

Alli, se encontraba Lisa Loud, en su departamento de Glenwood Springs, en el condado de Garfield, en el estado de Colorado, mirandose en el espejo. Ya no era mas aquella niña genio de apenas 4 añitos de edad, que controlaba bien sus emociones. Ella ya era ya una adulta de 24 años.

Ella siempre habia tenido las esperanzas que de grande pudiese ser una cientifica altamente reconocida, poder haber creado, buscado y/o descubierto la cura para el Cancer o en quizas otros "casos contrarios" ser una investigadora de acontecimientos y hechos paranormales viajando por todo el pais en busca de ello, como criaturas o demas cosas junto a un grupo de investigadores, cientificos, profesores y nerds obsesionados con lo "no real"

Aun que dichas esperanzas se fueron a la basura cuando comenzo esa "locura" cuando le mostraron sus hermanos lo divertido de un dia de nieve torturandolos en su propia casa con bolas de nieve enorme, le valia "madres" si se morian o terminasen en coma, lo que su familia no sabia es que solo lo hacia para poder regresar a la universidad, no importaba en que Lugar se escondiesen ella siempre los encontraba como diese lugar.

Aun que lo que la pequeña "Einstein" no sabia es que por la noche ella fue "secuestrada" para que a la mañana siguiente se encontro encerrada en el traje de ardilla que Lincoln tuvo que usar en el pasado. Ellas no dijeron ninguna excusa y solo la obligaron a ponerse el dicho traje y asistir a todas sus actividades, si algo salia mal, iba a conocer los verdaderos madrazos. A ver si de esa manera se calmaba un poco.

Pasaron los dias, y dichas palabras resultaron ser ciertas, si algo salia mal, iba a verselas con sus puños y a causa de la nieve siempre se enfermaba por las noches frias y "congeladas", aunque a su familia le valia "verga" todo eso diciendo que se moriria por su "mala suerte", cada vez que se lo intentaba quitar el traje para respirar

Pero lo peor fue cuando atrajo la burla y ataques de los adolescentes y bullies en donde cada ataque que recibia Era como el bombardeo del barco Maine en las epocas de las guerras "hispano-estadounidenses" por la independencia de Cuba, Filipinas, Guam y Puerto Rico, en el cual su familia solamente era parte de aquella "Armada". En esas peleas, siempre se perdia una parte del traje o se rompia, haciendo que Lisa lo solucionase si no queria sentir el "dolor verdadero".

Tambien si intentaba quitarselo para poder respirar un poco su familia la amenazaba de muerte "subita" de hacerle algo horrendo si llegaba a hacer eso. Aun que hubo una vez en la que se quito, destruyo y no hallaron una solucion hacia ese traje, tuvo que "hacerles frente" a los verdaderos madrazos, pues los Louds, no iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados, en donde si se defendia le iban peor porque sus "contraataques" eran peor porque le dejaban varias cicatrices que eran permanentes de por vida.

Lo mismo en cuando se transformo en un "motivo de burla" de cada dia de la sociedad, en donde si intentaba hacerse la valiente faltandoles el respeto de muchas formas, le enseñaban quienes eran los verdaderos "caballeros en armaduras brillantes" (No hago ninguna referencia a Saint Seiya o a la obsesion de Montana, o los fics que tengan que ver con ello).

Hasta con su familia era lo mismo que con lo antes mencionado:

.

 _(Para que se den una idea, pa'qui un flashback)_

 _-¿Quedarme aqui afuera muriendome? JA! ¡Coño de su madre y de su abuela! ¡No lo hare! ¡Y entrare de Todas formas!- pero desgraciadamente y sin haberlo previsto recibio un latigazo por parte de Lynn padre muy a la pelicula de Mel Gibson: "La pasion de cristo"._

 _Fin de Flashback_

 _._

Cuando ocurrio la "batalla final" contra su familia, como "el acto final" llamaron a la policia diciendo que estaba ocurriendo un "maltrato" infantil, le explicaron todo, creyeron que aqui se pudririan en una carcel de maxima seguridad, Una de esas en la cual los policias les vale un rabano que cosas hacen alli dentro), pero al final les contaron como Lisa enloquecio, y se la llevaron a un reformatorio para jovenes ubicado en una ciudad llamada Española en el estado de Nuevo Mexico (En si ese reformatorio no existe) diciendo que hicieron bien al tratarla como a una leprosa diciendo que estar encerrada alli la ayudaba a que se calmase un poco y que la espuma en su chocolate bajase de temperatura. (La referencia)

Cuando se corrio la noticia de los verdaderos motivos de su "locura fingida", le quitaron todo lo que tenia que ver con la ciencia y los adolescentes hombres alli dentro, que eran separados de sus familias y tenian novias, no se quedaron de espaldas y le hicieron sentir el verdadero dolor en donde le hacian Bullying similar a en la escuela, si se defendia como antes con la sociedad, entonces iba a ser peor, Ya que terminaba con Cortes cerca de su ojoya que varios alli adentro tenian cuchillas portatiles.

Años luego salio diciendo que ya aprendio su leccion, aunque mintio para vengarse, meses mas tarde se "escondio" en Colorado para hacer sufrir a aquellos seres que llamaba "Familia".

-¡AHORA VERAN LOUDS! ¡ME LAS PAGARAN! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!- juro Lisa la cual comenzo a reirse como una desquiciada mientras lanzaba un millon de bolas de nieve super peligrosas que asesinaba a cualquiera en su camino.

Esta "noticia" llego por los periodicos y cualquier medio de comunicacion alertando que debian esconderse si no querian morir, aunque una cierta familia de ahora 10 hijos, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados pues le prepararon la trampa perfecta para Lisa le dieron su ubicacion, solo para que les diese la tortura de su vida con palancas de hierro, quemaduras, cortes en su ojo y un polvo alucinogeno que la hizo morir en sus peores pesadillas hechas de verdad. Al final murio despues de todo ese "encuentro" y su funeral solo fue celebrado sin flores, sin despedidas, sin lapidas, que le pase lo peor en el Infierno con Satanas y con bailes de alegria en su tumba.

FIN

 **No se trata de otro fic de No Such Luck, decidi volver con ese Tema para que de esa forma le agregase mas sangre, suspenso, rencor, drama, peleas y venganza por lo que Lisa tuvo que pasar a traves de los años.**

 **Ademas, de lo que Lisa tuvo que pasar durante tanto tiempo en ese manicomio (Que como dije antes no es real), me base de este "verso/estrofa/lo que sea" de la cancion "By myself" de Linkin Park:**

 **"I CAN'T HOLD ON! IT'S ALL TOO MUCH TO TAKE IN! I CAN'T HOLD ON!"**


End file.
